Chipper canters are used in some sawmills to process logs, or blocks, into flitches, cants and boards. A chipper canter transforms logs into cants by removing outer portions of wood from two or four sides of the log. However, force applied against the log by the chip heads may cause the log to shift on the conveyor, which can result in inaccurate positioning of the log and sub-optimal chipping/sawing. In addition, the curvature of some logs can present challenges to accurate chipping and sawing.